


The enchanted forest

by Skyebarry098



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, OUAT mentioned, Once Upon A Time, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebarry098/pseuds/Skyebarry098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find out what happens when our heroes find themselves trapped in a fairytale, only one aware it's not real</p><p> </p><p>(OUAT fans will love Barry's fairytale Character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The enchanted forest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be sleeping but 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh well

Oliver POV: 

I wake up, suddenly in a pool of sweat. Once I fully open my eyes I manage to stand up and look around, around me I see a long lasting forest with a castle in the distance. What the hell?. I wonder, then it all comes back to me. Me and Felicity came to help team Flash with a Meta that has the ability to send people into a dream. And control it. The last thing I remember was Barry warning me how dangerous she is when she stormed into Star Labs. And now I'm here. I look over myself and realised I'm dressed like a prince. 

"Fairytale's" I state, now knowing which dream world she's taken me to. 

"Well done charming!" I hear a whisper behind me. 

I swirl around and see the meta, she has long pink hair and is wearing a long, white dress. What the hell does she get out of sending us all into a bloody fairytale world anyway?. I wonder as I look around, then another thought comes to mind, where's Felicity and team Flash?. 

"Where are my friends!" I demand the meta, she grins crazily. 

"Oh it's all part of the game, charming" she says. 

What game, we hadn't even set out to look for her when she came barging to Star Labs so this isn't anything personal. She's just doing it for fun!. What fun could someone have trapping people in dreams. Wait this is a dream, it isn't real. So I can wake myself up right?. Well it's worth a shot. 

"I wouldn't do that, charming!" Teases the meta 

"And why not?" I ask her. 

"It's the game silly!" She says, tutting. 

"What game!" I demand. 

She smiles and then in a puff of pink smoke she disappears, well great what do I do now?. I think to myself. I walk around for a bit trying to get a bearing, but it is to much land to cover. I set up camp like what I used to do on lian yu. Staring into nothingness when she appears again. 

"Ready to play?" She asks, I sigh annoyed 

"Fine, how do I find my friends?" I ask 

"Okay so a here's what you do, I have turned everyone of your friends into a fairytale character, and I've made them believe they are actually that character. Each friend will be the character they have most in common with. If you want to wake them up, you must tell them one of your biggest secrets you've kept about them. I haven't brought all your friends though. Just you, Feliciy, Cisco , Caitlin and Barry!" She explains. 

I gap at her, what the hell!. Not only have I got to some how explore fairytale lands or whatever they're called I have to wake my friends up by telling them the biggest secret I have about them, why couldn't this be Barry, he has more knowledge of this stuff than me!.  

"Tell you what I'll give you the first one, Caitlin is in the castle over there, she thinks she's Belle by the way!" The meta tells me. 

I nod, okay here goes nothing, the meta vanishes and I am left in the middle of whatever place this is. As I run to the castle I start to wonder why Caitlin is Belle, is it because she loves books. Ye that must be it. What else can it be?. 

After about running for three miles I stop outside the castle, okay how am I supposed to do this just knock the door, ye I guess. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. No one seems to be coming to answer until it swings open, and stood there is Caitlin, wearing a blue dress and her hair tied back. 

"Hello, Can I help you?" She asks kindly, okay Oliver now or never. 

"Um yes, can I speak with you please?" I ask, responding to her kindliness 

"Sure"

She walks me out into the gardens and I take in the scenery. There are red roses growing on the bushes and there's a pond right in the middle of the garden. Okay Oliver what's a secret that you have about Caitlin Snow, she's a good friend to Barry, she's smart. And she has a kind heart. That's it! 

"Are you okay?" Asks Caitlin/Belle 

"Can I tell you a secret?" I ask her. She nods 

Hah I guess I'm just lucky this is a fairytale world, if I'd done something like this to a girl in Star city then. Well. Luckily fairytale characters just take everything in their stride. 

"Caitlin, I've always admired how you have a true heart, you care so much about your team and you are so nice, unlike me. You have no darkness inside you, even after all you've been through. And I'm jealous of that" I tell her. 

Out of no where a bright pulse surges out of her and into the atmosphere. What the hell is that?. I wonder, then I remember that time Barry tried to make me watch Once Upon A Time with him. He quotes. "Oliver if you don't watch it, then we can't team up anymore!". See this is why Barry should have his memories. 

"Oliver?" Asks Caitlin confused. 

"Hey Cait, long story!" 

I tell her everything, about how this is a dream world and that a crazy meta controls it, and how we have to wake everyone up, I told her who's here and filled her in on anything else I've found out so far. We are walking down a path now, Caitlin seems to think Felicity will be Cinderella. I didn't argue with her, she knows just about as much as Barry. When it comes to this sort of stuff. 

Of all the things I learned in school, and never needed. I can't believe fairytale's was one I'd need. 

"So why Belle?" I ask as we are walking along the path. 

"Well first this world seems to be the enchanted forest, which means fairytale's will be twisted like Once Upon A Time. So I figure when the meta says 'has most in common with' I think it means on a personal level. So I think I'm Belle because I fell in love with a monster...this case Zoom!" She tells me. 

Wow this is some deep shit, I'm glad Caitlin was the nearest, if it were Cisco then, well I don't know what would happen. Then again he's probably watched this damn TV show to, apparently everyone has but me...even fucking Diggle. 

"We're here!" Says Caitlin. 

I look up and see a giant castle, fireworks erupting at the top and people gathered around. What's all this fuss about?. 

"Oh no!" Says Caitlin 

"What?" I ask 

"Shes about to get married!" She yells, then runs off leaving me standing here. Wait married?. 

"Wait!" I yell and run after her. 

We wonder around the castle for ages and dam, the corridors are never ending. Each hallway leads to another, then another. But amazingly Caitlin knows exactly where she is going. After running for a while we reach the door and Caitlin knocks. It takes a while but eventually some dude answers. 

"Charming, Belle. So glad you could make it!" He says. I knock him out. 

"Oliver!" Yells Caitlin, I shrug and we go inside. 

After a while Felicity finally leaves whatever room she was in, and when she sees us her eyes widen. I then notice she is looking at the unconscious prince. 

"Phillip!" She yells. 

Okay think Oliver think, we used to be together, she's kind, smart. Is a female Barry kinda. Barry that's it!. 

"I'm over you, Felicity!" I yell 

Another pulse surges out of Felicity and she blinks a few times. Realisation showing in her face. 

"Oliver?, Caitlin?" She asks 

We run out of the castle quickly,hoping no one will see a run away bride and we fill Felicity in on everything we know. And the first thing she says still annoys me. 

"So like OUAT!!!, cool I mean...awful!" 

We all walk down the path and finally find shelter for the night, I build a fire as Caitlin and Felicity are talking about how it was like being a princess or whatever for the day. I still wonder though. Why was Felicity Cinderella?. 

"Why Cinderella?" I ask, as I sit back down. 

"I think it's because of my past, I always used to help my mom out in the bar until I finally moved away and met you guys. Which also may I add got me out of being poor!" She tells us. 

Huh I guess that's logical. But now we have to figure out who Barry and Cisco are. I just hope the girls have a better idea than what I do, because I have no clue. I think about this until I finally on some level fall asleep.

When I wake up I see Caitlin and Felicity getting things together. Maybe they figured out something while I was asleep. I get up and make my way over to them. They seem to be deep in conversation so I just listen in. 

"Cisco would give his life for someone, and helps hunt metahumans it has to be him!" Demands Caitlin. 

"I don't know, he is also very kind and can fall in love easily!" Argues Felicity 

"So can he, Emma is proof. Or have you forgotten they're kiss on Once Upon A Time!" States Caitlin 

"Trust me, he's one of my best friends....Cisco is defiantly him!" She finishes. 

"Ciscos who?" I finally ask

They both turn to me and answer me in union. 

"The Huntsman!" 

We walk into the forest and stay there for a while. Felicity is convinced that if he will be anywhere it will be here, since until I woke them up they were living the role of the fairytale. The one thing that bothers me though is what do I have secret from Cisco?. This one may be hard for me to figure out, but then again I've done it on the spur of the moment type of thing. 

After a while of waiting we finally see who I guess is Snow White running past us, luckily she didn't see me cause right now. I'm supposed to be charming. But why charming I have no clue. 

Cisco walks out after a while and we all run over to him, I try my best not to laugh when he aims a bow and arrow at me. 

"Who are you!" He demands 

Okay Oliver think, this guy is smart, a nerd, kind hearted and is best friends with Barry, he comes up with names and would give his life to save his friends, he also has powers. Powers that's it!  

"My name is Oliver Queen and yours is Cisco Ramon, and I just realised I am jealous of you because you have powers and can help and protect people, like Barry. Better than me, and it kinda sucks!" I tell him. 

A white pulse surges out of Cisco and like before he starts to remember. All that's left now is Barry. And unfortunately so far no one can figure out who he is. We talk Cisco through everything when we stop for a while, I know from Caitlin why Cisco was the huntsman. But after a while I get bored and join in the conversation. 

"I can't believe you aimed that bow and arrow....at the Green Arrow!" Laughs Felicity 

"Well now we have a weapon, one of us can use!" Defends Cisco. 

I smirk remembering how the moment he remembered he dropped the bow and arrows and let me have them, they remind me of the ones on the island. 

"So what did you guys get up to last night?" Asks Cisco 

"We woke Felicity, made camp...slept-" starts Caitlin when Cisco interrupts 

"What do you mean you slept, we are already in a dream.... So it's like a dream within a dream. Oh Fuck this is Inception all over again!" He complains. 

"So any idea who Barry is?" Asks Felicity, hopefully changing the subject. 

"He was in a coma, what about sleeping beauty?" Asks Cisco 

"No, I think It will be more personal!" I add. 

We sit there in silence for a while, who in a fairy tale world would Barry have most in common with on a personal scale. This goes on for ages, random ideas being sprung, even mad hatter. Which was instantly ruled out. 

After a while a pink puff of smoke appears and the meta is stood there looking bored, has she been watching us? I wonder. 

"What do you want?" I ask, irritated 

"In bored, so I came to give you a clue!" She says 

This perks up my interest, she takes a deep breath and thinks for a while. When she finally thinks of something to say. She looks up pleased. 

"Well!" Demands Caitlin

"Second star to the right, and strait on till morning!" She says. Then disappears. 

I look over and everyone has worried looks on their faces, I know I've heard that quote before, I just can't remember where. I look over again and everyone is silent.

"Well?" I ask 

"Oliver did she say we'd all be heroes?"  
Asks Caitlin 

I think about it but no she didn't, just whoever the person has most in common with. Why would they want to know that. 

"No just, whoever they have most in common with, why?" I ask 

Caitlin sighs, realisation hitting her. What the hell is happening. 

"Caitlin, what if his character is like Once Upon A Time?" Asks Felicity. 

"Then Oliver better know his secret!" She answers. 

Okay now I've had enough, what the hell are these people on about. Even Cisco looks fucking worried. 

"Who the fuck is Barry!" I demand 

Caitlin turns to me and gives me an apologetic look.

"Peter Pan!" 

Huh why is that a bad thing?, ain't Peter Pan the guy who can fly and has a fairy friend?. I wonder as we start to walk over to the shaw. 

The ocean looks beautiful and calming as the waves go crashing into the rocks. Though I'm still wondering. Why are we here?. 

"Why here?" I ask as we walk to the platform. 

"You really don't have a clue do you!" Complains Cisco. 

I roll my eyes and ignore him, when we start to walk over to what looks like a pirate ship, the ship is large and red and had a skull on the flag. I notice the rest of the group has childish grins on, what's so great about a ship?. 

We walk over when the girls freeze, I look in their direction and see them staring at some pirate, with short hair and a long leather coat. With a hook?. 

"OMG its Captain Hook!!!" The girls squeal. 

I roll my eyes and walk over to he states at me. I knock him out. The girls come running over giving me death glares, muttering something about how this better not affect...Captain Swan?. 

Cisco runs first onto the ship and yells

"Welcome to the Jolly Roger!" He grins like a child, saying how he always wanted to do that. 

When we all get on the ship, it's not that easy to steer. Even when it does start flying. Seriously, wait till I tell Thea. 

After hours of being on a ship, I see a giant island. All covered in trees and looking kinda nice. 

"Welcome to NeverLand!" Says Felicity, now sounding really worried. 

We finally make it to the Island and when we get off we make camp in the beach, apparently they want to save Barry, but no one is going in that jungle alone, especially since Barry thinks he's Peter Pan. 

I still don't get the deal though, I've heard that Peter Pan is a guy that has a rivalry with Captain Hook and has a fairy friend, they are making him seem like the Devil. Which is impossible because what would he and Barry have in common?. 

Not to mention the fact they are constantly on about that TV show, and are listing everything they know about Pan from it. 

It's later that night when I hear a noise, unlike usual everyone else is first to their feet. Looking at each over worried, I look around but I can't see anything, that is until of course a black flying thing comes towards us. 

"PANS SHADOW!"  
"HE KNOWS WERE HERE!"  
"OLIVER, YOU BETTER KNOW THAT FUCKING SECRET!" 

They all yell and start running into the jungle, splitting up I notice. I get a glimpse of this shadow thing and must admit, those purple eyes a fucking creepy. 

As I run through the jungle, jumping over vines and dodging trees I run into something or....someone. 

I look up to see Barry stood there, he's wearing green cloths and doesn't even seem startled by my presence, I try to remember this is Pan and not Barry. Who everyone seems afraid of. 

However I'm taken of guard when Pan offers me a hand up. I warily take it and get up, as I do that Barry goes and leans on a near by tree. 

"You alright....Oliver?" He asks 

I look over to him, he knows my name, does that mean he's not Pan? And that this is Barry?. How else could Peter Pan know my name. It must be Barry! 

"Barry, you okay... How do you remember?" I ask

Barry smirks which is very un Barry like, then I get a closer look of him. His eyes are cold and he seems guarded, yet confident and cocky. My Barry would have hugged me now. This must be Pan. 

"Awful, and I don't know. I followed what I knew from Once Upon A Time about Pan and how to control his shadow, them I lost control of it... Turns out Peter Pan doesn't really sleep and well, that shadow has given me the creeps, anyway so glad your here!" He rambles.

Which is Barry like, then he comes up to me and hugs me, which again very Barry like. Is there a chance that this is Barry not Pan?

"Oliver get away from him!" I hear a yell. 

I turn around and see Felicity, Barry/Pan goes over to her and she flinches, backing away. 

"It's okay, it's me Barry!" He says 

She seems to relax then, but not fully though I notice. Then a rock is thrown at him but Pan catches it, Barry couldn't do that. Not without super speed. This is definitely Pan. 

"Get away from her, or else!' Demands Cisco

Barry/Pan smiles kinda crazily (cute) 

"Was that a threat?" He asks amused 

"Anyway if what I heard from Jinx is right well your trying to cheat.... And don't you know? cheaters never win" he says. 

Okay now I'm starting to get why these guys were worried about Barry being this guy, but all I need is to tell him a secret okay think Oliver... Think! 

"So you know your not actually Pan!" Demands Cisco.

"Didn't I kill you?" Asks Pan 

Ciscos eyes widen, ugh what secret have I got, he smart, he's kind, he shouldn't even be Pan, he has powers..... 

"No you didn't!" Says Cisco 

"Oh well no better time than the present!" Says Pan.

In one swift movement he darts towards Cisco and Felicity. 

"You both look so adorable. Hard to tell which one to kill first!" He says.

"Oh wait no it isn't!" 

No Oliver you can't let Barry do this, if he does this and then remembers he will be crushed, I can't let that happen the guy I love....... LOVE!! 

Barry's about to kill Cisco when I finally yell. 

"BARRY ALLEN, I LOVE YOU!" 

Then there's a big white light, not a pulse and I feel my eyes closing its so bright. Then darkness. 

 

I wake up suddenly in a pool of sweat, I jump up and see I'm in Star Labs, and I'm wearing a shirt and jeans. I look over at everyone else staring to wake.

First Caitlin  
Followed by Felicity  
Then Cisco  
And lastly Barry

They all look around suddenly and run over to me, first asking if anyone actually saw that or was it just them. Then a bunch of other stuff, then the topic finally falls on Pan. And Barry is no where in sight. 

We all agree to give him space first, it must be horrible thinking your some type of villain and being forced by a meta to nearly kill your friends. 

But when it goes from hours to days I decide enough is enough. I go to his house and don't even knock, Joe is at the station taking care of the meta, and Iris has gone somewhere with Eddie. 

So when I walk in I'm not surprised to find Barry on the sofa, staring at the screen. And when I see he's watching Once Upon A Time, I don't hesitate to turn it off. 

I go and sit next to Barry on the sofa, and he just sighs. I look up to him and try to get a smile but it doesn't work. 

"What happened, wasn't your fault!" I tell him. 

"I know, but it just made me realise something" he answers

"what?" I ask 

"How easy it is for grief to turn into hate, I'm lucky for Joe but Pan, he was on his own. He didn't have any birth parents.. Just power and that turned him to go cruel, he'd push people away. Would always stay guarded on the fear mistrusting someone. That's what made it so easy to be him, he let his hate be his happiness. If it wasn't for you guys, that might have actually been me" he says

And for the first time I realise why Barry was Peter Pan, he lost his parents. He's mistrust people and he has powers. Only Barry uses this pain to do good, Pan wants to make everyone else suffer. 

"I hate myself!" Says Barry 

"How could you?" I ask

"Because even now, some part of me likes Pan, likes the freedom and what it comes with" he tells me

"Barry, what you've just described there is what I've been calling Darkness, as soon as you have a taste. It will always tempt you. But you need to fight it, or you will be alone. Remember that Part. Pan was alone" I tell him 

He smiles and nods at me, then something changes in his feature and he's leaning in and kissing me. 

When we back away he smiles. 

"I love you to, Oliver" 

"Now as much as I enjoy true loves kiss, turn Once Upon A Time back on I was on the good part..... Neil isn't dead and Emma kissed Hook"

I sigh. I can't believe this 

"Haven't you had enough of fairytales?" I ask

"Never!" 

And that's how I find myself hugging my boyfriend on the sofa watching two guys fighting over a cute blond. 

Dam it, now I like it !!!

**Author's Note:**

> And the all lived happily ever after!! 
> 
> Or did they? 
> 
> The End !! 
> 
> Or is it??


End file.
